


Such Good Friends

by BlairFagin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s some confusion over the nature of Pyra and Rust Dust’s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Good Friends

Rust Dust was glaring through her drink, submerging her view of the bar in purple, bubbling liquid. She could see the majority of her team mates on the dance floor, almost hidden from view by the large frames that surrounded them. The bar had dissolved into a melting pot of cultures and factions that coexisted without boundaries, a stark contrast to the world outside. 

Stormclash was nearly bent over completely as she held the tiny servos of a mech from Devisiun, who twirled and danced with flare in his much larger dancing partner’s grasp. Meanwhile the other half of the pair was held in Skyburst’s arms, laughing without fear as he was swung round the dancefloor like a scrap doll. Jumpstream was almost completely frozen in shock as a pretty femme from Velocitron grinded against her side. Dustup was the only one who didn’t have a dance partner. Instead she was content to simply sway by herself, watching her team mates. 

Separate from all of them was Pyra, stood at the bar, waiting for Blurr to finish making her drink. Unfortunately, she wasn’t alone. A Cybertronian mech of small stature was slouched on the bar beside Pyra, flirting, well trying to flirt. 

“That’s some interesting colours on you. They’re very pretty.”

“Really?” asked Pyra, tilting her head back in scepticism. “Before I got used to them I thought they were an eyesore.”

“Then why did you go with them?” asked the mech, taking the opportunity to shuffle closer. 

Pyra shrugged. “Because, it is the traditional colours of a Torchbearer. Hence why they are so old fashioned.”

The bot leant in closer until his chin almost brushed Pyra’s chest as he stared up at her. “That’s cool, all this history stuff. I don’t know much about Caminus, unfortunately.”

Pyra paused to take her drink as Blurr slid it down the bar towards the pair. “That is indeed unfortunate.”

The mech stood on the tips of his peds so he could sling an arm over Pyra’s massive shoulders. “It doesn’t have to be, it could be an opportunity. How about we sit down for drinks and you can tell me some of the history of Caminus?”

Pyra went from wary to ecstatic in the space of a second. She had always been a patriot that one, willing to ramble off any legend, story or myth of Caminus she could. Often to her own team, who had already heard every single detail a million times over. 

“Of course, I was just having a drink with my team mates over there in the corner,” said Pyra gesturing to where Rust Dust was sat. “Most of them have fled to the dance floor, so the company would be nice.”

Glass shattered, drenching the table in high grade. Rust Dust looked at her servo in surprise, unaware she had been gripping her drink so tight.

“Rust Dust, I would like you to meet this Autobot here. His name is- What have you done to the table?”

Rust Dust grinned up at Pyra. “What? You mean this spilt beverage and shattered glass. Well that’s easy. I got into a fight with the drink and as you can see, it lost.”

In a testament to Pyra’s patience she simply sighed and sat down. “I thought no brawling was allowed inside the bar? Blurr will not be happy that you’re picking fights with his glassware.”

“Well,” began Rust Dust with a chuckle. “If no one notices, then technically it never happened, because there’s no proof. It’s magical like that, ma’am.”

Pyra turned to her new companion. “This is Rust Dust, she’s currently the longest serving Torchbearer.”

“The only reason I’m not in charge is because the former commander, Primus rest her spark, didn’t like my sense of humour. So, instead she named Pyra her successor in her last will and testament. And she may have said something about me not being able to take the job seriously and blah, blah, blah. I managed to fit over a hundred bad puns into my speech at her funeral, mostly about her large peds.” 

The bot sat down next to Pyra. “Didn’t take the decision well?” he asked Rust Dust.

“No, not at all. That was the best news of my life. I was rooting for Pyra here since day one, never been a better commander.”

The happiness radiated across the table from Pyra. Her smile almost reached her eyes and a slight blue tinge was on her cheeks. “And never has there been a more welcomed and appreciated supporter. I would have given up forever ago if it wasn’t for your constant affirmation that I could be a good leader, like the greats before me.”

The bot looked between the two of them, optical ridge raised in confusion, but then something must have clicked in his processor. “I think I know what’s going on here. I’m sensing a real closeness.”

“You are quite right,” said Pyra as she rubbed her neck, blush creeping across her face.

“You two must be Amica Endura! You seem like such good friends!” said the bot, clicking his fingers and pointing between the two. 

If she had been less charged Rust Dust may have been able to control herself, but as always when she made a fool of herself, she was getting further and further away from the realm of the sober. Her laugh came in short gasps of wheezes and snorts. “Really? Really?” she managed to gasp out. “That’s what you think we are?”

The confusion was back in full force. “I don’t get it. What else could you be?”

“Do I need to make it more obvious? Get out the Conjunx Ritus documentation or something? Her and I, we’re kind of an item. And by ‘kind of’ I mean we definitely, absolutely are, without a shadow of doubt.” 

The seconds passed by as the words sank in to the bot’s thick helm. Rust Dust could almost see the cogs smoking from working so hard. 

“Oh really, that’s so cute. The big stern commander and the little sassy follower, it’s like something from a romantic comedy. How long have you guys been together?”

There was practically sparks in the bots eyes, he was the most animated and excited he’d been since he had walked into Pyra and Rust Dust’s life. He squirmed in his seat and he cupped his beaming face as he glanced between the two.

“Several million years now. We actually became a couple the night of our old commanders funeral, it really helped us air a few issues out,” answered Pyra and then she casually took a sip of her drink.

“That’s adorable. I’d heard you guys didn’t have romance or interface on Caminus, but obviously that was a ridiculous lie. Which is why it’s all the more important that we Cybertronians need to learn more about our sister planet,” said the mech, clapping Pyra on the back.

“Indeed. So, what would you like to hear about first? Solas Prime? The Torchbearers? Or perhaps the Way of Flame?” asked Pyra, continuing on with the conversation as normal.

The mech placed a finger on his chin and hummed in thought. “Well, as we’re on the subject, how about you explain the difference in Conjunx Ritus between our two planets and the cultural or historical significance. Then we can just see where we go from there.”

Rust Dust looked between the two as Pyra started listing off the differences in a clinical manner. What had just happened?

“What! I just- What is going on?” she asked turning to the strange mech. “Were you honestly just genuinely interested in Caminus this entire time?”

The mech gave a look that Rust Dust didn’t like. It made her feel silly and oblivious. 

“Of course, why else would I approach her?”

Pyra leant in close to the mech. “I think what Rust Dust is trying to articulate, is that she thought you were making advances of a romantic nature towards me.”

The mech threw back his helm and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed. He laughed until coolant was leaking from his optics. He pounded the table with his fist, trying to regain his fleeing self-control. It only helped attract the attention of the entire bar. 

“I’m so sorry,” said the mech when he was able to get his venting back to normal. “But that was funny to me. I’ve had Conjunx long before the war even started. We are very happy together and it’s kind of well-known around here. I’m sorry I assumed you two would have known, not my brightest of moments. Of course you wouldn’t have known, you’ve only been on Cybertron a matter of weeks. I’m just so used to living in a small population that has known each other for millions of years, so almost everyone has at least heard of one another.”

“Don’t be sorry,” said Pyra. “Rust Dust here is just very possessive. She thinks I am a desirable femme for some reason.”

Rust Dust slammed her hands down on the table. “That’s because you fragging are, you just don’t realise it! It’s why I have to look out for you.”

The mech once more had that dreamy look in his optics. “You two need to stop being so adorable.”

“I’ll keep it in mind. Now let’s get back on topic,” said Pyra as she shrugged off the comment.

Rust Dust shrank back into her seat as the two discussed history and ceremony like a couple of scholars. From the corner of her optics she could see a few bar patrons looking at their table and whispering. They were mainly Cybertronian, which didn’t bother her in the slightest and the sleek model from Volecitron that seemed very confused she couldn’t care about either. But there was a large amount of familiar faces from Caminus, who were giggling or shaking their heads. 

Then she noticed her team mates in the far corner of the dancefloor, clutching each other as they howled their laughter. She raised her servos to cover her face and sunk below the surface of the table. If she couldn’t see them, they weren’t there.

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write something with these two after all the cute fanart. Can't wait to get more of them. Including their actual personalities... Yeah, this fic will be outdated as soon as we see more of them, but still worth it.


End file.
